Stun
by Darklight8121
Summary: Hinata is just a little upset. And a little OOC.


Stun

Darklight

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just playing with characters!

--

Hinata couldn't remember the last time when she had been so humiliated. Or so furious. Cheeks flushed in a deep crimson shade from the overwhelming emotions she stared/glared at the pompous, ostentatious, egotistical, conceited, arrogant, snobbish, pig-headed _**bastard**_that had the misfortune standing of in front of her.

Dimly aware of Akamaru and Kiba standing a few feet away snarling at the prick and also of the hum of Shino's insects, she assessed her opponent. Dark black hair and eyes a deeper blue than Naruto's (though she loathed comparing this jerk with her wonderful friend) and a smirk that made the Uchiha's look friendly. A few years older than her he was handsome in a cold way, smirking confidently like he had not a care in the world.

He had good reason to be smirking really. He was the son of a Lord who just happened to supply the Leaf Village with most of the iron for shinobi weapons and his father had paid Tsunade handsomely for his son to go to his older sister's wedding (in Wind country) escorted by _her_ team and others safely and _unharmed_. So, if she or anyone else struck this …this…this punk then, well diplomatic incident would be a nice way of putting it. No more iron, non-payment of funds for mission and since it was at his sisters wedding rehearsal dinner (in Suna she was marrying to another wealthy Lord from Wind) then any advantages from the familial connections Fire might have received would also go bye-bye.

Hell, he had been hitting on her the whole trip into Suna like she should just fall on her knees in front of him. Just because she was a ninja she should do as she was told to do. Just because she was a Lady she should bow down before any wanna be lordling. And now calling her all those names and all of the suggestions in front of everybody. She was pretty sure no one had moved yet out of pure shock. Ohhh...he so deserved a good beating but for the good of the village and her country…

Seeing Neji approach from across the room Hinata had to make a decision and fast. Even if the others would hold back (not that she thought Shino or Kiba would) Neji certainly would not. Not when his little cousin's honor was at stake.

Ten-ten and Lee in the far corner where Neji was coming from, close to them stood Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai. In the center of the room stood Kiba (with Akamaru), Naruto, Chouji and Sakura. All of these people stood with varying degrees of stunned incredulity. Besides Kiba and Neji of course. On the opposite wall were Sasuke, Shino, and Sai stood staring in surprise. Ino was sitting slack jawed across from Shikamaru at the table where Hinata had previously vacated her chair. The asshole stood next to Shikamaru's chair who just happened to be lounged in his seat staring up at the prick with an expression of fury and dumbfounded bewilderment. Few of the other important guests were in the room (Kazekage and siblings) but she still had to moderate her actions.

"Well?" asked the prat in front of her. He didn't even wait for a reply, "Are you really a virginal little prude? Do you even know how to kiss?" The question can as a challenge with only one way to really answer it without resulting in bodily harm.

Hinata stepped closer to the jerk tilting her head to the side narrowing her eyes, licking her lips. He smirked and his eyes lit up in triumph. The next step brought her closer and with a subtle twist of her body she swooped down to Shikamaru. Grasping the hairs at the base of the neck she tugged slightly to get him to open his mouth in a slight yelp. Before he could get any sound out though she had covered the shadow Nin's mouth with her own and kissed him thoroughly using every trick she had learned from all the girls talk at the hot springs. Easing her grip on his hair she massaged the back of his neck and slid her hand up his chest coaxing him to respond.

Several satisfying seconds later she released Shikamaru from her grasp, pleased by the look on his face. Looking up into the face of her abuser she smiled politely and answered "Yes, yes I do." and turned away heading towards the bathroom swaying her hips a little more than usual.

Watching Hinata walk away for a moment with a bemused smile, Shikamaru glanced up at the noble gauging his reaction. The man was watching her leave with a thunderstruck look on his face. Suddenly he looked down at the Nara. Shikamaru snorted, shifted his position so that he was slouched down further in his seat, propping his feet up on another chair and allowed _his _satisfiedsmirk to shine through.

Several snickers and low laughter followed the other man out of the room. Shikamaru glanced once more in the direction of the bathrooms and made a mental note to ask if Hinata played Shougi or Go. Oh, and to save her a seat for the dinner tonight. It shouldn't be too hard.

--

A.N.: I so totally blame my dad for this. Forcing me to "sit down and watch the classics." Stupid STAR WARS. Yeah a little OOC on Hinata's part but, ya know, when a lady gets pissed, she's gets **pissed**.

Review!!


End file.
